Daily Life
by DragonChaser94
Summary: This is what Naruto would be like if it were like my life. It is hectic. I am very sorry about the weird pairings, so I won't even list them. I do not have romance on here yet, but I am planning on putting it in later chapters. Don't hurt me!
1. Day One

**This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. I would like to know if you like it. Oh yeah, Most of the characters, even some of the adults, are ages 12 or 13… I had to do this to make it go along… and there are some ****very**** different parings in this… Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, I would have to go out on a date with almost all of the guys (What? A majority of them are HOT!). **

* * *

Ino and Sakura were best of friends. Even today, they are still together. 

"Hey! Ino!" Sakura yelled to her friend. "I just got one of the best manga ever!"

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked.

"It is called 'Naruto'. Why someone named it after that knuckle head, I will never know."

"Sakura-Chan! Don't say stuff like that about me while I'm right here!" Naruto said.

Just then Sasuke went laughing by with Kankuro. (a/n: I know that Sasuke doesn't laugh in the show. But it is my fanfic and I can do what I wish. Oh yeah… and in this fanfic, Sasuke has the personality of Naruto. Yeah…)

"Ew!" Sakura whispered in disgust. "Sasuke-Teme! Die! Die! Die!"

"Sakura, calm down." Ino told her. "It is just Sasuke-Teme and his Duck ass hair. No big! Besides, we know that you really like him. Hehehe."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah. We know it is true." TenTen said coming up from behind her.

"I COULD NEVER LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!" Sakura yelled almost knocking everyone else off their feet.

"Calm down." Said Kin. (a/n yes, Kin is in it. I was running out of female characters.) "You know that they are just messing with you."

"Yeah Sakura! And Besides! We know that you really like Neji-kun!" Ino Exclaimed

"Hehe! Yeah Sakura-chan!" Tenten laughed along with her friend.

"Grrrrr… No I Don't! I Hate Him!" she said.

"Ooh! No cussing! She does like him!" Ino said.

"Why me? Why must it always be me?" Sakura said drifting off into her dream world which probably included her ruling the world and Sasuke-teme dying… And probably Neji being in there somewhere.

* * *

Anyway, everyone went to Ichiraku Ramen to grab a bite to eat. Of course, Naruto just vacuumed up another 10 bowls. (a/n poor kid. Probably had nothing to look forward to in life except for Ramen.) Anyway, Temari walked up to the shop and sat down next to Naruto. 

"Man Naruto! How many bowls have you had in your lifetime?" Temari asked.

"Hmmm… 5,457,729 bowls. This will be my 5,457,730 bowl. Serve me up Ramen man!"

"You've actually been counting? Oh my gawd you're hopeless. Sakura said while cupping her head in her hands and shaking it and silently asking herself, "_how far have I fallen?_"

"You have fallen to the level of Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke-teme. You are nowhere near where I am." Ino answered knowing what that position meant for her friend.

"Grrr you Ino… Grrr you to Grrr…" She Grrred.

The overcrowded Ramen shop was soon deserted. Everyone had gone back to their house except for Ino, who went to Sakura's for a sleepover.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are having a sleepover at my place on a weekday Ino?" Sakura said. 

"Sakura, it is because I am your best friend, you make me feel a little taller (a/n I forget how tall Ino is, but let's just say that she is 4' 9"/ 155.5 cm. I am not making myself short Setsuna!), and you also make great cinnamon tea! I love your cinnamon tea, it is so, cinnamony!" Ino answered.

"Ino, only you would have all of those reasons and then say cinnamony. I will never completely understand you." Sakura said with a little disappointment.

"Oh yeah! And you also have a pool in you backyard. I like to swim a lot. Hey! Can we go swimming right now?" Ino asked.

"No. It is almost 7:00 p.m. We are not going swimming… I will not fall for the cute little puppy dog face. I cannot see you so ha!" Sakura said.

Ino then made a sound that can only be described as a mix of a pigeon coo and a dragon's sympathetic cry. (a/n: I make this sound all the time. It is hard to describe what it sounds like, so I did my best.)

"Grrr… Must… Resist… Dragon coon!" Sakura said. "Alright! We will swim!" Sakura said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Ino Yelled.

"In the morning." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Aaaaawwww!" Ino said kind of bummed. "… Can we at least do something?"

"How about DDR?" Sakura replied.

'Okay! ... Do you have two mats? If you do, I would like to be second player… I don't know how to work this thing since I only have Nintendo game systems… It kinda sucks really."

"No. I don't have two mats. Would you be okay with using the controller?" She asked her friend.

"No…Hmmm… How about you play it with your brother while I read that new manga?" (A/n: I am basing Sakura off of my friend who has a brother, so Sakura gets a younger sibling here. My fanfic, I do what I wish.)

"... Okay. I gue-"

Dingdong! Rang the doorbell.

"Coming! Sakura said. She opened the door, and there stood Sasuke.

"Oh. Sakura. I thought that you were at Ino's." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Hi Sasuke! I never expected you to be here…" Ino said coming down the stairs.

"I live nearby idiot. You are almost as bad as Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I told you that he lived nearby two days ago!" Sakura yelled at her friend.

"Really? I don't remember that. Sorry." She said while Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped.

"…… I'll just get going then." He said as he started to leave the door.

"Bye Sasuke-te-kun!" Sakura yelled while correcting herself.

"Sasuke is here? Cool! Hey Sasuke! Do you want to play?" Her little brothers asked (A/n: Yes. She gets two little brothers.).

Sakura quickly ran over to where they were and put her hands over their mouths. The boys then slipped away while Kunai and shuriken were being thrown at them. Curses of death and cries of fear could be heard for miles around.

"Hm?" Sasuke questionably said. When he saw through the door Shuriken and kunai being thrown with a terrified Ino standing outside the door, he hurriedly went back to his house before a sharp object got thrown his way. Just then, a kunai got thrown towards him. He looked over to see where it came from and saw Ino glaring at him while facing in his direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino screamed. "If she blows up at me, then I have to go through the same thing they are! If you are here, then she will go easier on my ass!"

"Sasuke started running with Ino chasing after him. She finally caught him and brought him back just in time to face Sakura's wrath.

"That feels much better." Sakura said with a low pant in her voice. Then she saw Sasuke. His eyes grew wide when he saw her gaze meet his. He tried to run away but was held back by Ino. (He was all chibiish on a leash that Ino had in her hand. (A/N: I put that there just for you Setsuna!)).

Sakura was glaring at him then saw Ino smirking at her.

"I know that you really did that so that your brothers wouldn't tell him your true feelings towards him." Ino said.

Then going all berserk chibistyle, eyes big and flaming, hands waving frantically, Sakura started yelling at Ino.

"INO!!! I am going to get you for this!" She started to yell while chibi-chasing Ino around her front yard. "You know that I don't give a d-- about that f--- a--h---! Get back here you f--- piece of c---! (A/n: I am not putting in the real words because my parents would kill me if they read that many cuss words in one sentence like that… although they still will…)

Sasuke just stared at them and sweat dropped while thinking to himself "_That Ino is an idiot for provoking her like that. Especially when she knows that she was ready to attack._ _Why must my friend be friends with this crazy bitch's brothers who also happen to be my friends who also happen to be friends with the crazy bitch's friend? Whoa… my head hurts from thinking so much._" (A/N: I hope that that last comment makes up for the "crazy bitch' stuff Setsuna… Don't Kill Me!!!)

'Anyway, I am just going to go inside and going to play some video games with your brothers. Okay Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said to the still crazy girl chasing her even crazier friend.

When he walked inside, the entry way was covered in kunai and shuriken. There was little blood, if any.

"_Where are the bodies?_" Sasuke thought to himself.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sakura's mom just standing there, with a kunai on the nearby counter, and some kunai and shuriken on the floor. She was calmly making dinner.

"Mrs. Haruno, where are the bodies?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? What bodies?" She started to ask. "Oh! You mean the boys. This happens so often since she became a kunoichi. It used to happen once a month, since she just got her weapons and didn't want to waste them. It quickly turned into once a week, and then once every couple of days or so. There you have it!"

"You mean, this happens every day?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not every day. But I guess you could say it like that." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Oh… That wasn't the question I asked, but where are the boys? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. They are probably hiding in the house somewhere. Having such a good kunoichi for a sister definitely helps them practice their jutsu. And, since Sakura doesn't really want to practice, she kinda needs some motivation. So the boys are great motivation and so is Ino. In fact, I think that they should come back in any moment now.

Just that moment, the girls came in through the door, fighting hand to hand with kunai. Sakura had a crazy, death look in her eyes that were focused on Ino.

"Ha! Is that the best you have? You will never impress Neji-kun or Sasuke-kun with those moves." Ino said with a grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Sakura replied, getting even fiercer by the moment.

"_I guess that that wasn't really the best thing to do. Hey, is that Sasuke over there? Maybe, I can get him over here and- Yes. That will have to be it._"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I am a beginner. I am hoping to turn this into a chappie somehow. But If I am to do that, I will need about 10 reviews (I do not accept flames, but suggestions and improvements I do), make them good! Oh, and Setsuna, you may use any dirt you can find in here. But I think I didn't put any. And my other friends, I am planning on putting you guys in later.**

**R&R!**

**DragonChaser94/Hita**


	2. Day Two

**This is my second Chapter. I hope all of you peoples like it!!! I will now respond to you reviews:**

**DeepDarkWater129** I do not fear you. If I did, I would not be your friend, which I am. I am your friend. Oh, and it isn't your plan, it is Ino's, who is me. I am Ino. Let me not confuse myself. Anyway, you do not scare me, don't make me laugh.

**mexicangirl101**Yay! I am so happy for you TenTen-chan! I hope that you are happy with what you are getting yourself into. I promise not to email your mom from here.

**xXMidnight.BlossomXx**Arigato for the compliment! As I said in my email, you are the first one who isn't a friend of mine (personal). Hehehe… I am sorry that it is not a SasuSaku. I did forget to mention that Sasuke at least, and a few others, are acting more, OOC like… I am sorry about that. And, If you wanted to know, (This is my public declaration) I am coming up with a new fanfic and will try to make it a SasuSaku, and all of the correct pairings. That make you happy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a jerk, and all the guys would turn out looking like girls. Except for Orochimaru. He already looks like pregnant Lesbo. I suck at drawing guys.**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled. "You are so weak. Even Hinata-chan told me so. It is a pity really, when someone as weak as Hinata calls another weak. I never expected it to be you." She continued mockingly.

"What was that?!" Sakura yelled angrily as she took a pause in her kunai fight with Ino.

"_This is my chance. I gotta get her to move! I'll get killed otherwise!_" Ino thought to herself.

Just then, Ino used a substitution jutsu to get behind Sakura. When Sakura noticed this, she didn't see a tree in Ino's place, but Sasuke. Then, as she was in mid lunge, she tried to turn around to get Ino, but accidentally cut Sasuke on the arm, leaving a cut from elbow to wrist since Sasuke tried to defend himself with his arms instead of a kunai. Then, one of the most unexpected things came out of Sakura's mouth.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" she yelled.

Ino started to think to herself; "_There. I got out of that fight… OHMYGAWD!!! Did that just come out of __Sakura's__ mouth?!_"

Ino then jumped over to Sakura and asked, "Who are you and what have you done to Sakura? Tell me! You just asked Sasuke if he is alright. Sasuke!"

"_Oh. My. Gawd. Did I just say what I think I said?_" Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura, with her hands over her mouth, was looking at Sasuke. Sasuke, with his mouth slightly ajar, was looking at Sakura, and Ino, with her mouth fully open was staring dumfounded at Sakura. Just then, Sakura's little brothers walked into the room and started staring at the trio lying motionless, like wax figures, in the middle of the entryway.

"Is it safe to come out?" One of the boys asked.

Sakura then snapped out of her trance and ran up to her room. Not wanting Sasuke to get any information out of her.

The other two, just started to move. Ino started looking all over the entryway for Sakura before Sasuke reminded her that she went upstairs. Ino then started to go upstairs, but remembered about Sasuke and what had just happened. She started to walk over to Sasuke with a depressed aura around her.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Hn. I guess so." He replied.

"Let me look at your arm." Ino said as she started to pick his arm up. When she saw that it was a minor cut that just had a long path down his arm.

"Oh. It doesn't look to bad. Let's just hide it with some more of those bandages that you already have on your arm."

As the two started to search for the first-aid kit, they found the two boys, staring at them. They had a lot of questions as to what had just happened.

"Ino! What happened? Did Sakura kiss him?" The younger one asked while pointing at Sasuke.

"What? No! She didn't kiss him. Although I would get a good laugh out of it." Ino started muttering to herself while planning on what to do to Sakura next.

Sasuke was just staring at Ino, thinking about how weird she was. First trying to get Sakura all roused up, then getting into a fight with her, then getting her even more roused up, and then using the substitution Jutsu with him. Him! The hottest guy in Konoha! He even had a fan club!

"Boys, I am sorry, but I can't stay. I have to treat his wound. I don't want it to get infected… Do you know where the first-aid kit is?"

"First-aid kit? I think that it is in the bathroom."

Ino then sat Sasuke down and went to retrieve the box. When she came back, she wrapped both of his arms in bandages, even the one that wasn't cut so that it would look the same.

"There. That should do it." Ino said.

"…hn…"Sasuke replied.

"Your welcome."

Just then, Sakura came downstairs to see where everyone was.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry. I am still pretty mad at Ino though." Sakura said while glaring at Ino.

"Hey! I was desperate and trying to get away! I also wanted a laugh while I was at it, so I put him in my place! How was I supposed to know that you would hurt him?"

"Grrr… Grrr you Ino…" Sakura said.

Sasuke was just staring at the two girls, and wondering what he was to do. Then, he remembered something. He got up and went to the front door. The girls noticed and started to follow him.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing? Are you leaving?" Sakura asked with a hint of happiness.

"No. I am not leaving." He replied. "At least not yet."

"Oh… Then when will you be leaving?" Ino asked as she saw her friend depress a little.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Sakura yelled. "Why will you be leaving tomorrow?!"

"Well, I brought my sleepover stuff thinking that you were over at Ino's. I thought that Kankuro was coming along too."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. (A/N: Sasuke had stepped in and closed the door before this happened.) When Sasuke opened it, Kankuro was standing in the doorway.

"Well speak of the devil." Sasuke said. "Kankuro! You made it!"

"Of course I made it! When wouldn't I?" Kankuro said.

He then looked at Ino and Sakura with a questioning look.

"Hey Sasuke, I thought that you said that billboard brow and Ino pig where at the pig's house." Kankuro said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Only I can call Ino that!" Sakura yelled.

"And only I can call Sakura that!" Ino yelled.

Oblivious to the enraged girls, Sasuke and Kankuro talked while Sasuke gave a quick explanation about why he thought that the girls where there.

"Oh. So you mean that they were too lazy to go over to Ino's?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro, don't take this far enough where you would regret it." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"What would I regret? The fact that you are too weak to get me?" he responded

"Let's just let him go Sakura. We'll just let them play with their Barbie dolls."

"They are not Barbie Dolls! They are very rare, ninja weapons that only puppet masters like I know how to use!"

"Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it. You are in the same grade as us, and you still play with dolls. That is just sad."

"Ino… Let us go now. He might send Ken after us. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" Stated Sakura. "Let's just go to bed."

The four then set up their beds, and went to sleep.

"Ok Ino, are you ready?" Sakura whispered.

"All ready!" Ino whispered back.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Sakura whisperedly yelled while they started heading downstairs.

"There they are. The boys. Let's get them!" Ino whispered while inching forward towards the boys.

"Not yet! First, we gotta get our supplies ready. Time for the checklist: Lipstick that doesn't come off with water, only make-up remover." Sakura stared off.

"Check!" Ino replied.

"Blush, pink, that won't come off without make-up remover."

"Check."

"Hot Pink Eye Shadow. Make-up remover only."

"Check."

"Nail polish, bright pink."

"Check."

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm. How about the make-up remover so that they can't get it off?"

"Nice. Do we have that?"

"Hmmm" Ino said while looking through her bag. "Yep!"

"Then let operation: **G**et **B**oys **T**o **L**ook **L**ike **G**irls, aka **GBTLLG** commence!!!" Sakura said.

Just then, Sasuke murmured something about tomatoes, and move on his side.

The girls giggled. They would make sure that he looked like a tomatoes by the time they were done.

**Ok. That is my second chapter. Say whatever you want. I am sorry that it took so long though… I had a lot of homework, and after school practices to get to. I hope that you liked it Setsuna!!!**


End file.
